


To become a Carnivore.

by MisteriosaSaky, Otaku_Girl (No_Name_Girl), ScarletEyce



Series: Hibari's True Sky. [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Ai is a sweetheart, And smart, And then 'bitting people to death', Animal Metaphors, Awkward Flirting, Bitting people, But awkward and sort of weird too, But in a mostly cute way?, But in a sort of healthy way?, But they work?, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Development, Cute!Hibari, Demisexual Hibari Kyoya, F/M, Gen, Genius!Hibari, Herbivores, Hibari Kyouya -freeform, Himura Ai - Original Character - Freeform, I think?, Kid Hibari is adorable, Little Animals, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Misunderstandings, More like dependency, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Obsessive Behaviour, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Multiple, Possessive Behavior, Pre-Canon, Socially Awkward!Hibari, Stong Female Character, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, Work In Progress, and cute, at least at first, at least for a while, carnivores, in the literal sense, kids will be kids, puppy crush, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:31:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9333488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisteriosaSaky/pseuds/MisteriosaSaky, https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_Name_Girl/pseuds/Otaku_Girl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletEyce/pseuds/ScarletEyce
Summary: What if Hibari Kyoya, the bloodthirsty Demon Prefect that everyone loves and fear in equal measure, had a Sky before Tsuna? What if that Sky and what happened with her (there's a reason he doesn't care about gender) was part of what made him the way he is?Pre-canon, canon divergence, alternative universe, not exactly canon but close enough, lots of fluff and background info, character development and mention/implied important original character death at the end.Work in progress.IMPORTANT: This is a side fic of another one I am working on but can be read alone.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MisteriosaSaky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisteriosaSaky/gifts).



> Otaku_Girl: This is my first work in this fandom, I hope you guys will like it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyoya is, and will forever be someone who protects others, particularly those that cannot protect themselves, even if he will never admit it out loud, add that to a weakness to cute animals and things and well...
> 
> Otaku_Girl: This is the first meeting between Hibari Kyoya and his first and true Sky.

_Hibari Kyoya or, as his Kaa-san called him at the time, Kyo-chan, was five years old when he first met Himura Ai-chan._

  
_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

  
  
Kyo-chan and his Kaa-san were walking by the market when she got drawn into a conversation with some guys in suits. Kaa-san didn't like when Kyo-chan interrupted her, and he was bored and his feet hurt, so he decided to find somewhere to sit.  
  
He kept walking around for a while, but he couldn't find a place to sit, so he decided to return to his Kaa-san's side. Maybe she was done with her talk?  
  
He was passing by the park when he saw the most cutest little girl he had ever seen. She looked like she might be two or three years old, he was leaning towards two, and she was wearing a frilly yellow dress with matching shoes. She was standing on her tip-toes, frowning cutely, her tongue poking out in concentration as she tried to get her yellow hat from two six year old boys while she 'glared' at them.  
  
He frowned and got closer, he was going to ask politely for them to leave her alone, because Kaa-san always said to be polite if he wanted to have friends, but he didn't want friends and he preferred to stay with Kaa-san and read with her. He didn't need friends or a tou-san, even if Kaa-san always became sad when he told her, especially when she needed to go away.

  
However, when she started to sniff because they pushed her to the ground, Kyo-chan decided that he didn't want to be polite, he didn't like those kids, so he pushed one, and then when the other tried to hug his neck and push him to the ground, he bit _hard_ .  
  
The two kids started to cry and ran away, dropping the yellow hat they were carrying all the while he glared to their backs.  
  
When they were gone, he turned to the girl, picked the hat up, and placed it on her head. "There, you don't need to cry anymore."  
  
She looked up at him in surprise, her cheeks flushing and making her even cuter, as she said "H-Hai, t-thank you Onii-san."  
  
He smiled and patted her head, "Name’s Kyoya, but you can call me Kyo-chan like Kaa-san does."  
  
Kyoya's eyes strayed towards where he left his Kaa-san and frowned in worry, "I need to go now."  
  
The girl nodded with a shy smile, playing with the hem of her dress as she said, "H-Hai, my name is Ai-chan. W-Would...are we gonna see us later, Kyo-chan?"  
  
He nodded and shrugged, "Sure."  
  
He turned on his heels and continued on his way, never realizing that this first meeting was only the beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
